Forbidden Love
by XxThe-One-And-OnlyxXD
Summary: When Edward becomes really controlling, Bella seeks love elsewhere. Specificlly, in a southern cowboy...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. This chapter is in Bella's POV.**

_Oh._

_My._

_God._

Edward is so controlling it isn't even funny. He is always telling me what to do. Who I can talk to, what to eat, when to go to sleep… When will it ever stop! Right now, we were currently in his room arguing over if I am allowed to see Jacob.

" Bella, love, I only want what's best for you. You know that hanging around a new werewolf is dangerous. I just don't want you to get hurt." Edward said. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was trying to be persuasive, but it wasn't doing anything but pissing me off more.

"And you know that he could never hurt me, even if he tried. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" I said angrily.

" Because I just now realized how dangerous he is. You saw what he was like when he lost his temper with Leah last week."

I tried to get out of the grasp that he currently had me in at the moment, and when he saw I was trying to leave, that made him hold on even tighter. " Let me go! Now!" I growled.

He sighed and let me go. I ran out of his room as soon as I got the chance. I managed to get all the way to the living room, without tripping once. I sat on the couch and was on the verge of tears. I then looked up and saw Jasper looking at me with curiosity in his eyes.

He came and sat down next to me. I was just now realizing how beautiful he truly is. Gorgeous blond hair, perfect lips, and he was tall and muscular. Muscular and lean.

_Mmmmm…_

" You okay Darlin'. I'm feeling a lot of sadness and annoyance coming off of you." He said in that sexy southern drawl. Well, he must have felt the huge wave of lust that I mistakenly sent his way because before I could respond, he smirked my way. I looked down in embarrassment. " Uh… yeah, just Edward is being really…." I trailed off.

"Oh." he must have understood what I was taking about, because understanding colored his face.

Just then Edward came down the stairs. " I'm going to go hunting. I'll be right back. Jasper, you don't mind staying here with Bella for a few hours, do you?" Edward asked.

"Of course not…" Jasper said. Again, with the same southern drawl. Edward quickly left out. I sat there for a few minutes planning on how I was going to sneak to Jacob's house. It was then that I realized that I was all alone in the Cullen house, with Jasper right next to me.

**JPOV**

God, Bella was sexy. It was when I was sitting there that I realized how truly beautiful she was. Perfect mahogany hair, big chocolate brown eyes, beautiful red lips, and curves in all the right places, which were now visible thanks to the tightly fitting jeans Alice had given her.

Right when I noticed she was looking at me, I felt a huge wave of lust come off of her. She must be thinking of Edward or something. Right? Edward the bounded down the stairs and asked if I could watch Bella for a few hours. Of course I can. Edward is a controlling asshole, and Bella deserves some one much better. Someone like me. But I didn't let that though slip through to Edward.

When he left, I started thinking of all the things I could do to Bella. All alone in an big house.

_Mmmmm… Wait, Whitlock snap out of it, you have Alice. Perfect Alice. Beautiful Alice. _

I had to constantly keep chanting that to myself in my head. Bella couldn't possibly feel the same way, Right? Okay then… this is going to be a long couple of hours…

**that's the first chapter. Im going to be honest, I am going to be a review whore because I worked really hard on this. Im not updating again until I get at least 10 reviews… ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

_**BPOV**_

_There was an awkward silence between us. So we sat and stared at each other. He was looking at me, and I was looking at him. I was at a lost for words. Do I make conversation? Do just go upstairs and do homework? _

" _So…" I started " do you want to go watch a movie or something?" _

_As I was talking, I couldn't stop looking at his lips. They were gorgeous. I wondered what he could do with that mouth of his…_

" _Um… sure I guess…" He said. It came out like a question._

" _We can watch the Wizard of Oz." I said. I really did want to see that movie, but Edward refused to watch it with me, because he said it looked 'very uninteresting'._

_Y'know, sometimes I really hate Edward. I know that sounds bad and all, considering that fact the we were due to get married in a few months, but its true._

" _Okay I'll go find it." He said. And then he was gone.. I felt my phone vibrate. It was Edward. He sent me a text that said:_

_Bella, I have to go to Alaska. I will be back in two days __J._

I wonder why he has to go? 

**EPOV**

I texted Bella and said I have to go to Alaska. She doesn't know this, but I've been seeing Tanya a lot recently. Bella cant give me what I need right now, so I have to go to Tanya to get my needs fulfilled. The first time I ever cheated on Bella, was when she proposed that she and I have sex. 

The day after that, I was so upset with myself that I couldn't give her what _she _needs because of the fact I might hurt her. So I started running, and I didn't stop until I realized, I was at the Denali's. Tanya was so thrilled to see me. This time, I couldn't refuse her sexual pretenses, so I followed her into her room.

" Edward, I'm so glad you came to see me again." She said trying to be seductive. I didn't have time for all this crap. I came here to do something, and dammit, I'm going to do it

" Yeah…" and then I took her upstairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

**Right now we were sitting here watching The Wizard of Oz. I had to admit, I didn't really like it. It was kinda creeping me out, what with the tin man and all. But believe me you, I wasn't really focused on the movie right now. **

**I was too busy watching Bella. She was truly beautiful. I cant believe that asshole Edward would actually cheat on some one as beautiful, and gorgeous and just perfect like her. It's a shame because he's just using Bella for his own personal amusement. He obviously couldn't keep it in his pants. He must be really desperate to get some if he was with **_**Tanya Denali**_**. **

"**Jasper…" Bella started. She paused the movie. "he's cheating on me, isn't he?"**

**BPOV**

That was the only rational conclusion I could come to. When he wasn't around making me miserable with all his rules, he didn't really show any affection. If I leaned in for a kiss, he push me away gently, telling me it was "dangerous".

And then there were all those frequent trips to Alaska. I knew the Denali's, including Tanya, all lived there. So what other reason to go there all of a sudden other than seeing her. I was afraid to find out what was really happening, but I wanted to know at the same time.

"Well… Bella I don't know" Jasper said.

Whatever. I was probably blowing this all out of proportion anyway. I mean Edward told me himself that I was the only one for him. And why would he go to Alaska after I had been offering myself to him all this time anyway?

**EPOV**

After I was done with Tanya, I could feel nothing but guilt. I am so confused with all these feelings, but I find myself being a lot more allured by Tanya. Bella throwing herself at me was sort of annoying, but I'd get over it soon enough. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop lying to Bella. If she found out, she would be devastated. She would probably try to kill herself. I needed her…no, _she_ needed me. She needed me to be with her.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

I started playing the movie again. I knew Edward wouldn't cheat on me, would he?

I couldn't focus on the movie though because I was suddenly aware of this Greek god sitting next to me.

I find myself starting to like Jasper more and more. But there's no way in hell that he'd

actually like me. I was plain, nothing special, just like Rosalie had told me many times before.

I couldn't get the thought out of my head that something was going on between Edward and some other person. I knew he probably wasn't cheating, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong between us. I didn't like the distance between us sometimes. When he got back from Volterra, he was a lot more controlling, and was distanced from me.

JPOV

I couldn't believe Bella just asked me that. I already knew the answer, and I was mentally debating whether I should tell her the truth and let her deal with the consequences, or lie to keep her happy.

I could feel disbelief, and sadness, mixed with anger coming off of her. I knew Edward was cheating on her, ever since I found him that one day…

…

"_Bella, I have to go to Alaska. I'll be back in a few days." Edward said. _

_I was watching him tell Bella that he was going to be gone, and I wanted to know why. Then he ran upstairs to talk when his cell rang. He seemed very excited about whoever was calling. I followed him upstairs, and listened. _

"_Yeah, yeah, she believed it. Yeah I told her that I needed to go there." He said. A high nasally voice buzzed from the other end._

" _Okay, I… I love you. I cant wait to see you. It's been so long, and I need a release."_

_The voiced on the other end started talking again._

"_Okay, yes I'll see you later Tanya." _

_I slipped away from the door before he could detect anyone was there. I couldn't believe my ears. He had just told Tanya that he loved her, and that he needed a release. What the fuck is wrong with him. He has a girl, downstairs, who would be ready to die for him, and he's cheating on her with a Denali skank._

…

Ever since that day, I knew that he was cheating on her. He didn't know that I knew about his little affair, but he was soon going to find out.

_BPOV_

Through the entire movie, I was tortured by my own thoughts of him being with someone else's that wasn't me. They were like nightmares, but I was awake, which made them even worse. I decided I needed something to distract me from my own thoughts. I jumped up and took the movie out of the DVD player.

" Lets play a game…" I said.

" Well, what do you want to play?" Jasper said, again, in that sexy southern voice.

"Lets play Monopoly" I suggested.

"Okay"

And that's what we did. All day. He kept buying all the properties on the board, and I kept losing.

"Wow! That's the 6th time today Bella, you suck at this game" He was currently gloating, yelling things like " In your face" at me.

"Yeah, well, I'm getting pretty tired, so I think I'm going to go lay down or something."

"Alright" he seemed disappointed.

I threw on some short shorts and a tank top and got in to Edward huge bed he bought. But I couldn't sleep.

"Jasper, can you come lay with me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**JPOV**

When Bella asked me to lay with her, I was flabbergasted. Did she really trust me enough to be that close to her? I don't know if I can handle the smell, but after looking at her beautiful eyes, I knew I couldn't deny her anything.

"Yeah, I guess I could" I couldn't help the small smile that spread slowly across my face. I lowered myself down, and snuggled close to her warm body. She turned to face me, and got even closer. Her blood was very appealing, but I knew no matter how close I got I could never lose control with her.

"Thank you, y'know, for today…" She said

Her warm breath washed over me, and I knew I was in heaven. The feelings she gave me were sometimes overwhelming.

"Uh, yeah…Your welcome." She didn't respond so I figured she was asleep.

After a while, I willed myself to relax, and just enjoy the moment. I really hoped Alice hadn't seen this. But she was having problems with her visions lately, so….

Knowing Edward, he'd probably try to limit my time with Bella when he got back. I'm surprised he even allowed me to watch over her. But he'd do anything to get his release from Tanya. She was such a slut.

Bella began murmuring a few hours later. She was still tightly pressed against me, and it still felt like heaven.

**BPOV**

I woke up a few hours later, but he didn't know that. He smelled so good, like the woods, honey, and walnuts. It was different from Edwards orange and sun smell. It was better. I mentally cursed myself for thinking these thoughts. I was Edwards fiancé, snuggling with his brother, and was thinking about how he smelled better than him. What was wrong with me?

I must have sent out a huge wave of guilt, because Jasper asked

"What's wrong, darlin'?" his voice soft.

" I… I think… never mind…"

There was another awkward silence between us. But to make it even worse, we were still tightly pressed together, his arm around my waist, staring at each other.

"So… why did you ask me to lay with you?" he asked

"Because your cold and hard like Edward. Its comforting…" I trailed off.

_Except your better looking. _I thought.

"Oh okay." it was terrible because when I compared Jasper to Edward, Jasper won in everything. Well, almost everything.


	6. Author's Note

I will not post any more chapters until I get at least 40 reviews. I know it may seem high, but its really upsetting that I have 1,591 hits on my story, and only 23 reviews. It might take a week any way, because I haven't written the next chapter. But if I don't have at least 40 reviews by next week, I'm not posting it. I'm sorry if this may be irritating J


End file.
